Facing the Dragon
by waitingfox22
Summary: Siegbert is so often compared to his father, even down to the lack of being able to swim. Wanting to deviate from being completely like Xander, Siegbert turns to his little brother, Kana, for swimming lessons. But Kana has a better idea; they technically are water dragons, so if Siegbert can transform, then it'd be so much better and swimming would come naturally! It's a win-win.


Disclaimer: Fire Emblem Fates and its characters are not mine!

Warnings: Possible game spoilers, OOC-ness, cursing, etc.

(A/N): In case you're curious here are the pairings in this fic: Xander x Corrin, Niles x Azura, Benny x Camila, Leo x Sakura, Keaton x Felicia, Kaze x Beruka, Siegbert x Velouria, and Kana x Midori.

* * *

Everyone in camp always commented on how much Prince Siegbert was like his father. From looks, to personality, to opinions. But despite all this, Siegbert was still his own unique person. At one point Lady Corrin had come back to the castle with a letter in hand. It ended up being a ticket for a single person to head have a small tropical vacation. Lord Xander ended up the victor of the ticket. All seemed fine, until Siegbert had overheard a conversation that Lord Xander's retainers were having. One single thing stood out from the rest; that Xander could not swim. Siegbert had paled where he stood, yet another thing that he and his father had in common. Wanting to forget about the situation, Siegbert headed to his tent. Once there the prince realized he wasn't alone.

"Kana is that you?" Siegbert called out; his tent was shared with his little brother, so it was only logical to assume it was him.

"Big brother!" It was indeed Kana, and the excitable young man tackled his older brother. Siegbert smiled and ruffled the younger prince's hair.

"Is Papa back from his trip?" Kana questioned once he broke the hug.

"Yes." Siegbert nodded in reply.

"I heard Mama laughing about Papa not being able to swim!" Kana started to giggle and he turned to look at the opening flap to the tent.

"It's not funny Kana. And are you waiting for someone?" Siegbert sighed and also turned to the opening of the tent.

"Something wrong Sieg?" Kana ignored his brother's question to ask one of his own.

"If I answer your question will you answer mine?" Siegbert crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side.

"Deal! I'm waiting for Midori!" Kana replied with a small blush beginning to dust his cheeks.

"I see." Siegbert nodded his head.

"Your turn!" Kana shouted as he rubbed at his warm cheeks.

"…I-I'm afraid that like father I cannot swim either." Siegbert admitted to his younger brother.

"Wait, really?" Kana started to pout and tilted his head in question. Siegbert only nodded.

"But you're a dragon like me and Mama aren't you? We're water dragons Sieg!" Kana suddenly huffed and put his hands on his brother's chest. Now it was time for Siegbert to tilt his head in question. He never thought about his dragon blood like that. Unlike his brother he's never transformed or had the feeling of so.

"I don't think I can do that either Kana." Siegbert shook his head.

"I bet you can! You're ears are pointy just like me! That has to mean something! Come on, let's go see Aunt Azura." Kana took his brother's hand and started tugging to get him to move.

"What about you waiting for Midori?" Siegbert questioned.

"She'll understand!" Kana cheered and started tugging harder. Siegbert sighed and finally gave into his brother's whims. The pair wandered off to look for Azura among the castle. She was surprisingly easy to find; being by the archer range with her daughter Nina.

"Auntie!" Kana called out to get the songstress' attention. The blue-haired woman looked up from the targets to see Siegbert and Kana.

"Hello boys." Azura greeted.

"Hey Kana!" Nina also noticed the pair coming over and paused in her bit of practice. Kana gave a wave before going right up to Azura.

"Can't Siegbert turn into a dragon too? He's the older one, he has to right?" Kana whined out his questions.

"It's a high possibility." Azura answered.

"Truly?" Siegbert's eyes widened.

"Yes. Allow me to get my hands on another Dragonstone and you can try to see." Azura hummed and dusted off her clothing.

"Thank you." Siegbert bowed his head to the woman.

"Until then, go on with your day." Azura waved a hand before going on her way. Nina had seemed to run off sometime earlier, her practice completely forgotten.

"Well I say we go see Velouria, I bet she'll want in on this!" Kana cheered and tugged on his brother's arm again. Siegbert blushed lightly at the thought of Velouria.

"You're right, my girlfriend should be part of this." Siegbert nodded his head and let his brother pull him along again. On the way to locating the wolfskin the pair crossed paths with their cousins Ignatius and Forrest.

"Are you sure this is safe to be trying Siegbert?" Ignatius questioned when Kana told him their plans.

"It'd be safer than waiting for me to accidentally go feral." Siegbert sighed at his cousin's worry-wort personality.

"Ah, I remember when Kana was feral…" Ignatius looked over to the younger boy.

"I'm right here Ignatius!" Kana huffed and stuck his tongue out.

"Sorry." Ignatius started to shy away.

"Have you informed your parents of this yet?" Forrest chimed in.

"No, do you think you could?" Siegbert asked.

"Well I had plans on spending some time with my mother. Maybe Ignatius could?" Forrest put a finger to his lips and hummed.

"And possibly get yelled at by Lord Xander, no thank you." Ignatius frowned and shook his head.

"Why would Papa yell at you?" Kana muttered.

"And why do you still refer to him that way, he is your Uncle, you have every right to call him so." Siegbert raised his brows at his cousin.

"Come on Ignatius, they have good points." Forrest brushed some of his hair out of his face and sighed.

"F-Fine." Ignatius stuttered, "I'll go talk to Lord Xander."

"Well it's a start." Forrest muttered.

"Thank you Ignatius." Siegbert smiled as he thanked his cousin.

"Thank you!" Kana also chirped.

"Oh Siegbert." Forrest called as if he just remembered something.

"Yes Forrest?" Siegbert replied.

"Last I saw of Velouria she was out collecting herbs with Midori." Forrest stated with a giggle. At that Kana started to blush and Siegbert ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Well looks like you'll get to see your girlfriend too Kana." Siegbert chuckled after he thanked Forrest.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kana huffed and pushed Siegbert's hands out of his hair.

"Good luck you two." Forrest giggled before leaving.

"Stay safe." Ignatius bowed his head before also taking off.

"Now then, let's get going ourselves." Siegbert hummed as he held out a hand for Kana to take.

"Okay." Kana nodded and grabbed his brother's hand. The pair made it to the edge of the camp where there was a clear path to some woods that were part of the astral plane.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for them?" Kana questioned.

"I'm sure it won't be too long, you were waiting for Midori in our tent earlier." Siegbert hummed as he answered.

"That makes sense." Kana nodded his head and looked out into the woods. "Wait a minute, I see something."

"Is it the girls?" Siegbert wondered out loud. It took a few moments of staring before Kana relied.

"Yes! Velouria, Midori! Over here!" Kana proceeded to call out. Soon enough Siegbert caught a glance of two figures heading his way, and after they walked closer it was clear to see that the figures were indeed Velouria and Midori.

"Hey Kana!" Midori called back and started to wave with the hand that she wasn't using to hold herbs in as she got closer. Meanwhile Velouria did not speak until she was at Siegbert's side.

"Hello." She hummed softly.

"Find any good treasures while out in the woods?" Siegbert asked to break some tension.

"Yes, I found this little ball of algae and twigs." Velouria smiled as she pulled said object from one of her many pockets.

"Algae? Doesn't algae need a body of water to be able to grow?" Siegbert questioned.

"Not necessarily, but we did find a lake!" Midori chimed in.

"That's perfect!" All eyes turned to Kana, "Sieg we can use the lake!"

"What are you talking about?" Siegbert asked and fidgeted in place.

"To train your dragon and teach you how to swim. We can do both at the lake!" Kana stated excitedly. Siegbert blushed in embarrassment; his brother just had to say his flaw so loudly and unexpectedly.

"Train your dragon? Learn to swim? What is your sibling talking about Siegbert?" Velouria's eyebrows scrunched together as she asked her questions.

"I was going to explain…" Siegbert went on to tell his and Kana's plans.

"But to even start you need to wait for Miss Azura to get your Dragonstone." Midori stated after Siegbert's miniature speech.

"Yes, but to pass time we figured it'd be smart to let Velouria in on the whole thing. And it's perfectly acceptable if you want i as well Midori." Siegbert clarified.

"Thank you. It does make me happy to be a part of this." Velouria's tail gave a slight wag from under her hood cape.

"Well we still have time to spare I guess. What should we do?" Siegbert took his chin unto his hand.

"Inform your parents, unless you want this all to be a surprise." Velouria offered up.

"Ignatius and Forrest are helping with that." Siegbert informed. Velouria hummed and nodded.

"Siegbert!" A sudden squeaky voice called out. The prince turned his head and noticed that it was Sakura that was calling out to him.

"Aunt Sakura? Yes?" Siegbert asked once he was closer to the woman.

"Azura gave me this to give to you. Did Kana need a replacement?" Sakura asked as she held out a Dragonstone.

"No, it's for me." Siegbert carefully took the stone into his own hands.

"Oh?" Sakura tilted her head, "Well be careful and good luck."

"Thank you." Siegbert smiled; making his Aunt smile in return. When she walked away, Kana started to excitedly squeal.

"Come on! Now we can go to the lake!" He jumped up and down in his excitement.

"Hold on Kana." Siegbert chuckled at his brother's actions.

"Yes, this is Siegbert's time, not yours." Midori held up her index finger as if she was giving a lecture.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about how awesome things are going to be when Siegbert turns into a dragon! We can wrestle, and swim, and fly, and all kinds of stuff!" Kana cheered and talked Siegbert with hug. Siegbert couldn't help but lift his younger brother up and chuckle.

"I can't wait either Kana. Now let's go." Siegbert decided to carry his brother and the two girls followed along; up until a certain point at least. Once down the path out of camp, Velouria then took charge of the group.

"I remember the smell of the lake fairly well. Unlike my daddy I'm not as likely to get lost." Velouria let out a giggle as she had her nose up to the air.

"And I remember all these plants, I just know we're close!" Midori added.

"Really?" Kana turned his head so that he was looking forward. But then he started to flush. "Uh, brother, can you put me down?" Siegbert gently put Kana onto his feet and smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry I don't think they really noticed." Siegbert hummed as he tried to calm his obviously embarrassed brother.

"Ah there it is!" Midori suddenly called out, catching both the boys off guard. And just ahead was a beautiful lake with a waterfall flowing into it.

"It's gorgeous." Siegbert commented as he surveyed the surrounding area.

"I know, just look at all the moss and feathers at the edges of the water." Velouria yipped as she went to kneel at the lake's bank.

"Well then I guess it's time for that training. What's first, the swimming or the turning into a dragon?" Midori took a seat on a rock and looked to the princes questionably.

"Dragon, that way swimming should come naturally!" Kana cheered.

"You say that, but there's no guarantee." Siegbert sighed as he began to feel nervous. Sure the lake was pretty, but the water did seem daunting to him.

"We won't until you try." Velouria came bake from the water's edge.

"Good point. Now then, what do I do?" Siegbert asked as he pulled out the Dragonstone that Sakura had given him.

"Well when I transform all I can think of is feeling dangerous. Ready to hunt, to maim, even to kill. I listen to my wolfish instincts." Velouria admitted.

"I just think of being a big dragon that I can protect everyone as!" Kana chimed in his opinion. Siegbert frowned, both comments seemed odd to him.

"Just hold the stone and think. I'm sure your trigger will come to you." Velouria walked over and put her hands over Siegbert's and his stone.

"Okay." Siegbert nodded.

"Well you do that and I'm gonna jump in the lake!" Kana took his Dragonstone in hand and transformed. Now as a dragon Kana flexed his wings and dived into the lake. Siegbert smiled as he watched his brother before he closed his eyes to concentrate. But the prince found it hard to truly concentrate, especially since he had no idea what he needed to concentrate on. So he sighed and reopened his eyes. Kana was rumbling and slashing about in the lake. He looked so happy, and Siegbert loved to she his little brother in that manner.

"Why don't you come closer to the lake?" Velouria offered and pushed her hood down. Siegbert nodded to the wolfskin and walked over to her. Velouria leaned on Siegbert's shoulder and the prince watched his own reflection on the lake's surface. In a way Siegbert could always see himself as his father, but he knew he was his own man. And he was going to prove it today. He was also his mother's son, a man with dragon's blood running through his veins.

"I can see you're deep in thought. Use that as your trigger. I'm sure Kana is getting tired of waiting." Velouria stopped leaning on the prince and took a few steps back. Looking up Siegbert did see his brother had stopped playing around. His draconic head was cocked to the side and there were soft whines coming from him.

"I'm coming Kana, hold on." Siegbert took a deep breath and clutched at his Dragonstone again. With a sudden thought Siegbert removed his boots and took a few barefooted steps into the lake. Now he really tried to envision himself as a dragon like his mother and his brother. There was something deep down, and Siegbert was looking for it.

 _So cool!_ Kana's voice rang in Siegbert's mind. Curious to his brother's call, Siegbert opened his eyes, but he was quick to realize everything had changed. He was taller, he could tell from his view, and he felt a little funny overall. Siegbert wanted to say something, but instead came out a rumble.

"You did it!" Midori shouted from her rock. Siegbert quickly looked down to himself. He saw the scales and strange looking draconic hands. He bet he looked like his brother, only bigger and with darker color scales.

 _Sieg?_ Siegbert heard Kana's voice again.

 _Kana?_ Siegbert turned to the other dragon in the lake.

I told you! Now come play with me! Kana roared and stood up on his hind legs only to splash back down in the water. Siegbert flinched slightly, but with a small roar of his own, started to walk deeper into the lake. Pretty soon there was no more sandy floor to stand upon and Siegbert was just floating. Kana followed close and rubbed a wing against his older brother's.

"Look at that, you're a natural swimmer." Velouria started to laugh from her spot on the bank. At that Siegbert internally smiled. He roared and head butted Kana; the younger squealing and bumping him back. It was a happy moment, and the group enjoyed themselves for hours. At some point the dragon princes, still transformed, curled up with one another on the water's edge. Velouria and Midori leaned up against them as well; and they all were peacefully napping. With the hour being late, Xander, Corrin, Keaton, and Kaze had all come to look for their children.

"Would you look at that." Kaze commented as he was the first to stumble upon the kids.

"Another dragon…Siegbert?" Xander muttered, having trouble believing what he was seeing. At hearing his name Siegbert rumbled and awoke.

"Oh look at you! So handsome even as a dragon!" Corrin cheered as she walked up to the kids. Siegbert let out an embarrassed squeak and turned his head away.

"Oh geez." Keaton shook his head, "Hey Velouria, daddy's here!" Suddenly Velouria snapped awake and with a wagging tail tackled her parent. The two wolfskin shared some chuckles and giggles before walking off. Though all the commotion roused both Kana and Midori.

"Looks like you've had a very successful day." Kaze commented when his daughter's eyes met his own.

"Indeed we did. Kana and Siegbert had such a good time." Midori stood and dusted herself off before going up to her dad.

"I'll meet you back at camp." Kaze stated to Xander and Corrin.

"Alright." Corrin nodded and watched the Ninja leave.

"What made you boys even think to do this?" Xander commented as he approached the dragons.

"Honey did you not pay attention to Ignatius' explanation?" Corrin giggled. Before Xander could talk back, Kana rumbled and transformed back.

"I figured Siegbert could be a dragon too! He has the pointy ears and he's the best brother ever so I knew he could do it!" Kana squealed and went to hug his father by the leg. Xander hummed and ruffled his youngest son's hair.

"By why the sudden thought to do this after my little vacation?" Xander questioned. This time Siegbert did change back, though he was much more visibly tired than his brother.

"I…I wanted to learn to swim. See if there was something I could do that you couldn't, I figured you might be a little proud at that. But then Kana went off about us being water dragons and I fell for his charms." Siegbert admitted with a small embarrassed blush.

"I see." Xander turned to look down at Kana.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Corrin walked over and stood by Xander's side.

"That I'm very proud, at both of our sons." Xander smiled and held out his free arm for Siegbert.

"Father I…" Siegbert smiled and walked over, graciously accepting his father's rare half hug.

"I love you Papa, and you too Mama!" Kana squealed as he continued to hug Xander.

"I as well." Siegbert chuckled.

"And we love you both back." Corrin giggled and enjoyed the sight of all her boys having a family moment together. The group then headed back to camp, all with smiles on their faces and excited conversation coming from them all. Siegbert was so very happy, he had a wonderful family, and he was proud at himself for his accomplishments of the day. He faced his own dragon that he hadn't even known he had, and the outcome was greater than expected.


End file.
